Santa baby
by AiraChica
Summary: A dreadful trip to the mall to see Santa Claus turns out to leave Helga quite curious about who is hiding under the suit. She had, after all, always wished for an embarrassed boyfriend on Christmas.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**They all belong to their rightful owner: Craig Bartlett.**

**Title: "Santa baby"**

**Summary: **_A dreadful trip to the mall to see Santa Claus turns out to leave Helga quite curious about who is hiding under the suit. She had, after all, always wished for an embarrassed boyfriend on Christmas._****

**Author's 1****st**** note: A little Christmas smut… xD Don't question me! Not sure how my brain came up with this, I don't find Santa Claus kinky whatsoever so the fact that my brain even came up with this despite that, just proves that everything is a possible smut-idea to me Cx**

**[Please notify me if you notice any grammar mistakes. This isn't my first language, so there's bound to be mistakes.]**

* * *

><p>Helga cringed at the homely and familiar sound of Santa Claus laughing. She looked towards the source of the sound, frowning as a child sat on Santa's lap on his request. She couldn't help but snicker inside; she was too old to be here, obviously, since her thoughts went straight down the gutter at the mere sentence. While the child told Santa what he wanted for Christmas, Helga turned to look behind her at the line of parents with their children. The murmur of excited kids echoed in the mall and Helga felt a headache approaching because the noise.<p>

Helga felt a hand grab the end of her coat and shake it. "Auntie, are you ok?" the girl next to her legs asked her and Helga forced a smile "Yes, I'm fine, Agnes. I just have a bit of a headache." She told her niece. _How Olga convinced me to take Agnes here is a mystery to me._ She thought and let Agnes grab her hand before the child bounced excitedly. "Aren't you excited to see Santa?" the girl asked and started playing with the red bow she had tied around her braid. Helga almost groaned, but managed to hold it back. "I've met Santa before, Agnes. I was here as a child too, you know."

"Right… You're already acquainted with him!" Agnes said, mispronouncing the much too difficult word for her young age. Helga quirked an eyebrow. Agnes really was a small copy of her mother Olga, Helga's big sister. A quirky and happy goody-two-shoes who made Helga flinch at the mere sound of her voice. Agnes loved Helga just as much as Olga did, but much like with Olga, Helga had a hard time getting herself to like her. They were so different after all. It was unfair though, since Agnes was still just a child and Helga knew that. Perhaps she would start to like Agnes as she grew up.

"It'll be my first time meeting Santa." Agnes said and took a big step forward, pulling Helga with her in the process. "There's a first time for everything." Helga said. _And a last one too. Next time Olga comes home with Agnes, I'll insist that I make dinner and Olga can take her own brat to see Santa!_ She added inside her head. _Agnes would probably also prefer her own mom to me._

"I'm really happy mommy got you to take me here, auntie." Agnes said, as if she had heard Helga's thoughts. "You wouldn't prefer to have Olga here?" Helga asked, hoping the question sounded curious rather than hopeful. Agnes shook her head though. "I love mommy, but auntie is cooler." She explained and Helga had to admit that she felt a little flattered, even if the compliment came from a child. "Besides, I see mommy all the time! I only see auntie and grandma and grandpa on the holidays." 'Agnes added. _Don't remind me._ Helga thought and prayed that the next two years until she turned 18 wouldn't last too long and she could move out of her parents' house. _You have no idea how lucky you are only to see them during the holidays._

The voice of the Santa Claus currently sitting on the big red chair in the middle of the mall echoed again as he said goodbye to the child. He looked down at Agnes and leaned forward. "Hello, little sugar cube. Would you like to tell me what you want for Christmas?" he asked with what Helga assumed was supposed to be a big grin, but behind the fake beard it was hard to tell. _'Sugar cube'? _Helga thought. _Criminy…_

Agnes looked questioningly up at Helga, feeling shy all of a sudden. "If you don't tell Santa what you want for Christmas, you won't get any presents." Helga lied and nodded encouragingly at Agnes, but looked at Santa when she heard him gasp. She gave him a curious look, noticing that he was staring at her in shock. Agnes didn't notice though and simply went towards Santa Claus and gestured for him to help her up. He just kept staring at Helga though and so she had to cough and point at her niece. Santa looked back at the girl, chuckled awkwardly and helped her sit on his lap.

_That was weird._ Helga decided and looked away in the lack of interest at hearing Agnes' wishes for Christmas. She knew them all already; it was in essence the same things Olga wanted as a child. Only more modern versions. Helga had her arms crossed as she looked back at Santa Claus. Her eyes widened when she noticed that he was looking at her nervously. His eyes darted straight back to Agnes though, smiling and nodding as she counted her wishes on her small fingers. Helga kept looking at him though, waiting for a confirmation that he had in fact looked strangely at her, but it never came.

Once Agnes was finished with stating her wishes, she reached her arms out for Helga. "Must I really carry you?" she asked, feeling her lower back ache at the reminder. Agnes was still in the state of wanting to be carried around as often as possible and since Helga was a strong girl, she preferred to have her aunt carry her to anyone else. "_Please_?" Agnes pleaded and Santa Claus smiled. Helga rolled her eyes before she grabbed Agnes under her arms and lifted her into her arms. Agnes wrapped her legs around Helga's waist and then waved at Santa Claus. "Goodbye, Santa and merry Christmas." She said.

"Merry Christmas, Agnes. Merry Christmas to you too, Helga." Santa Claus answered and Helga almost stumbled. She had been about to turn around, but upon hearing her name from the stranger in the Santa Claus costume, she turned to gawk at him. Agnes seemed surprised at first too, but then she just smiled. "He remembers you, auntie!" she said excitedly, but Helga didn't hear her. Much like her, Santa was staring at her in shock; he obviously hadn't planned revealing he knew who she was. She wanted to ask him how he knew her name, but then she noticed something that answered the question; his head was characteristically wide and she realized who was inside the suit.

With a smirk, Helga nodded at the man in the costume. "Merry Christmas… _Santa_." She said knowingly and turned to walk away. "That is so amazing! I thought Santa might forget the children once they grow up, but he still remembers you, Helga!" Agnes said and bounced excitedly in Helga's arms. "Well, he should remember me." She said with a smirk. _I'm dating him after all._

* * *

><p>Arnold sighed heavily and arched his back. <em>I'm glad I'm not Santa Claus on a regular basis. I'm sitting down all day, but my back is aching and it's not all children that are as sweet as some of the others.<em> He thought and looked around, confirming that there were not people around him. He pulled the fake beard down and took a deep breath. He moved his hand up to his face and waved it. _This suit is too hot._

Arnold sighed once more, smiled and looked towards the jewelry shop near him. _Last day._ He told himself as he gazed towards the bracelet in the window. He would get his paycheck by the end of this evening's shift and then he would go straight to this jeweler and buy the bracelet he knew his girlfriend had secretly wanted. The last time they had come to Hillwood mall together, she had pretended not to have been looking at it, but he had caught her and made a mental note to check it out later. He had felt bummed though when he saw the price and realized why she had insisted she hadn't looked at it. She wasn't usually a girl who hid what she wanted after all.

As if it was destiny though, Arnold had noticed the sign saying: 'Santa wanted' and had volunteered for the job. With the money he had already put aside for the present, he would have enough with his paycheck. _It's last chance too. It's Christmas eve tonight._ He thought and looked at the Christmas decorations around him with a smile. He really did love this particular holiday and it held special meaning for him and Helga too. It was around this time last year they had stopped kidding themselves and finally gotten together, courtesy of their friends. This wouldn't just be their first Christmas together as a couple, but also their one year anniversary.

Arnold sighed at that reminder though; Helga had to spend Christmas with her family after all and so did he. He usually didn't mind celebrating Christmas with his boardinghouse family, but since his grandparents died, it wasn't truly the same. Besides, could anyone blame him for wanting to see his own girlfriend at their anniversary? They had agreed to sneak out at the 25th though and meet up and that was when he was planning to give her the bracelet.

At the sound of footsteps, Arnold's head shot up. _Who could that be?_ He wondered and looked up at the giant clock hanging from the bridge over him. _The mall is closing in a half hour. Who shops this late before Christmas Eve?_ He wondered and quickly put his artificial beard back in place in case it was someone with a child. He looked towards the sound and saw someone he knew very well. _Helga!_ He thought in shock and recognized the black coat she was wearing. He had given that to her last year as a late Christmas present. She wore it long before and long after it was necessary last year and had done that this year too.

Helga was strolling around, admiring the Christmas decorations it seemed, until she noticed Arnold sitting in his Santa costume. He gulped. Helga had been there earlier that day with her niece Agnes and Arnold hadn't been prepared to see her at all. He had kept the job a secret for two reasons: One, he wanted the bracelet to be a surprise and she knew he wouldn't be able to afford it on his own. Two, Helga would mock him forever if she knew, as if she needed more reasons to tease him. When Arnold had accidentally said her name, he could have sworn that she had shot him a knowing smirk, but she had continued casually so he thought he was off the hook. Now he wasn't so sure.

Helga suddenly looked towards Arnold and smiled so innocently that Arnold couldn't help but feel alarmed. She walked towards him with her hands casually behind her back. "I didn't know even Santa had to work overtime." She stated. Arnold didn't dare saying anything at first, but then she leaned forward until she was at his eyelevel. "Children can be quite noisy, but I don't think they can make you go deaf."

"Uh, no, of course not." Arnold said behind the beard. "I was just surprised. One would think you are too old to approach Santa." He teased and Helga smiled. "Then it's a good thing that it's my boyfriend who's underneath, huh?" she questioned, moved her hand to his beard and pulled it down. Arnold gasped, but then sighed. "When did you realize?" he asked and she snickered. "I was suspicious when I caught Santa _checking me out_, but I didn't know it was you until you said my name and I noticed your head." She explained and flicked the white cotton ball on his hat. He sighed again and smiled. "My head will always be my doom." He stated in a dramatic voice and she chuckled.

Helga opened the belt around her coat, opened it and revealed the red Christmas dress she was wearing underneath it. Arnold's eyes widened for a moment. "Aren't you wearing any stockings?" he asked at the sight of her cream-colored legs and she looked down as well. "Ah, no. I had to sneak out quickly before Olga decided to make me Santa's little helper in the kitchen so I didn't think about putting stockings on first." She admitted and smoothed the dress down her thighs, causing Arnold to look at them as well.

Helga noticed Arnold looking and smiled. "So… isn't Santa supposed to ask if I want to sit on his lap?" she asked and swayed her body innocently, successfully causing the dress to whisk around her thighs and hips. Arnold's eyes widened and he blushed for a short moment, but shoved the feeling away. "Aren't you too old to sit on Santa's lap?" he questioned and she gasped artificially. "You're _never_ too old to sit on Santa's lap." She said and moved towards his knees. Rather than sitting like a child would, Helga straddled Arnold and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Children don't sit like that." Arnold stated with a gulp. "I'm too old to sit on Santa's lap after all, aren't I?" Helga questioned and caressed his nose with her own. She saw that he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation, before she moved back. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down at his stomach though and poked it. "Since when did Santa Claus go on a diet?" she questioned and he looked down as well. "Oh, yeah. They said I should try and promote health so…"

"You're kidding. I mean, we all know Santa's probably diabetic from eating all those cookies, but that's ridiculous." Helga stated and let her finger move around aimlessly on the white cotton around his neck. "I'll admit though, you look kind of cute in this outfit. Without the beard and the fake tummy at least."

Arnold chuckled, pulled the beard off and placed it next to the chair on the floor. He put his hands out as if asking: 'What do you think?' and Helga clapped. "Very cute actually." She said, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He chuckled for a second, put his hands back on her back and kissed her back. He had expected something short and sweet, not short of affection though, but Helga seemed to have other things in mind. When her hands went to the nape of his neck, as she had a habit of doing, he gasped and moved back. "Helga, we're in the mall."

Helga blinked and then looked around. "An abandoned one, it seems." She stated and tilted her head to the side in that cute way that always made Arnold's heart beat a little quicker. "Still." He said with a chuckle. "Oh, come on… I thought Santa liked sugar?" she questioned before she kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss, surprised at how eager she had already made him. He thought his lap would be sore from all the children sitting on it through the day, but the feeling of Helga on his lap felt familiar and warm.

Arnold's hands moved under Helga's coat and his fingers dug into her back. "What is this; an early Christmas present?" he asked as she grinded softly on him. "In some countries presents are given only on Christmas eve." She whispered against his lips. "Interesting." He whispered back and kissed her again. "No, it's not." She retorted and snuck her fingers inside his coat. She had expected to feel an undershirt, but what she felt was his hot and moist skin. "Have you gone commando, Football Head?"

"This suit is hot, Helga." Arnold explained and tried to kiss her again, but she moved back. "Wait… so you're wearing _nothing_ underneath?" she questioned, her finger still tucked into his collar. Arnold considered lying, even though he was horrible at it. He had a feeling he knew what Helga was thinking and a white lie might change her mind. He heard himself tell the truth though and he knew why; whenever he was with Helga, he liked to do what was bad, but fun rather than what was common courtesy.

Arnold recognized the look Helga was giving him. Her twisted little mind was concurring a plan that would undoubtedly be as exciting as it would be risky. "You're crazy." Arnold stated before she even said anything. "I hold the record on the naughty list." She corrected before her hands went to his belt. "That's no excuse!" he said with a disbelieving grin, still lacking belief of his current situation. "Helga, as tempting as this is - - "

"_Very_ tempting, I feel." Helga interjected and palmed Arnold's growing erection. He groaned and couldn't help but buck into her touch. "What if we get caught? I don't think my boss will pay me if he sees this." He reminded her. She blinked and removed her hand, leaving Arnold both relieved and disappointed. "Oh, yeah." She said thoughtfully. "Why did you need this job anyway?"

Then the feeling of relief disappeared. "Uh…" Arnold muttered. "Christmas is expensive?" he suggested, but Helga crossed her arms incredulously. "Or is it one specific present that's expensive?" she asked and sighed after he had gulped. "Arnold, I'm not as materialistic as I used to be. You know that all I get from you are my most beloved treasures."

Arnold smiled at Helga's words. He already knew it already though. Everything he had ever given her, even something as a flower he had randomly given her when they were nine years old, were still either used or was carefully stored away. "I know." He told her. "But this isn't something expensive per say. I just needed an addition to what I already have."

"So you're willing to let my favorite seat suffer so you can give me a present?" Helga cooed and kissed Arnold's nose. _Favorite seat?_ He repeated in his mind and chuckled. "Yes, all for you." He joked and she cooed again. "I think it's time someone gives Santa a present." She said and bit his lower lip gently, snickering when she felt him shiver.

"Well…" Arnold mumbled while Helga started kissing his neck. "It _is_ my last shift and… it ends soon so…"

"_Hurry down the chimney tonight_." Helga sung in a whisper near Arnold's ear. He trembled again and kissed her chest before lifting her off him. "Where are we going?" she asked with a grin as he grabbed the beard and then her hand. "To the chimney." He joked and she followed him into a store she missed the name of. They walked through it until they reached something resembling a dressing room out in the back.

As soon as Arnold had thrown the beard on a nearby table, Helga twirled around him and kissed him overpoweringly. Her tongue licked his lips, coaxing him into opening his mouth for her. He let her tongue in and he grunted when he felt her hips sway against him eagerly. "D-Don't tell me Santa turns you on?" he panted when she ripped her coat off. "Hell no." she said and without warning, shoved both her hands into his pants. "It's the boy underneath."

Arnold's gasp turned into a long-lasting moan when Helga started stroking him. "But I think Santa suits you." She continued and pulled his pants down just enough to reveal his member. "Kind, generous… hopelessly naïve."

Arnold chuckled breathlessly. "You're forgetting something." He said and swiftly turned Helga around until her chest and palms were pushed against the wall. "Santa also punishes the naughty children." He whispered in her ear and bit on the lobe. She moaned loudly at the feeling of his hands digging into her wrists as he held them against the wall. "So I'll get coal in my stocking?" she asked and looked down at Arnold's hands, which had just grabbed a breast each. "Since I've already got you your present, I'm thinking of a different punishment for you." He said and she saw one of his hands travel down her stomach and between her thighs. "Merry Christmas." she panted happily.

Helga felt Arnold's breath on her neck as he gasped halfheartedly. He smiled. "I'm pretty sure your excuse can't be a hot Santa suit… so what is your explanation for the lack of underwear?" he asked as he caressed her naked sex. Helga moaned at his ministrations, but managed to turn her head to look at him and talk comprehensibly. "I wanted to make sure I got on the naughty list." She admitted, closed her eyes and let the tip of her tongue lick her boyfriend's upper lip.

Helga heard Arnold groan behind her and she expected him to turn her back around, but instead she was pushed further up against the wall. She could barely see him in her peripheral vision, but the smirk on his face was undeniable as one of his fingers traveled inside of her. She made a keening gasp, but bit on her lower lip in order to hold her voice back. She felt him press himself further against her and not even the fluffy suit was thick enough to cover his erection by now.

"I'll make your wish come true then." Arnold whispered and added a finger. Helga barely managed to keep her voice down. She spread her legs a little more, hoping that even though her legs were shaking enough to start an earthquake, her boots could keep her standing up. She tried turning around, but he held her in place against the wall. She looked at him over her shoulder, shooting him a semi-confused look. He smiled at her. "I know you love watching me when we have sex… so the punishment is denying you that pleasure."

Helga's jaw almost dropped to the floor, but when Arnold's finger hit the sensitive spot inside her, she closed her mouth again. "Jesus!" she hissed and bucked against him desperately. "An appropriate curse." He teased and she groaned at the comment. She pulled her arm back and was about to shove her elbow into his stomach, not violently though, but he grabbed it swiftly. She started moaning, barely reacting to how easily he had stopped her attack. "I think… dating me… has a bad influence on you… Football Head."

"You've changed too, Helga. I don't think you would have taken your niece to see Santa last year." Arnold panted as his free hand moved up her stomach, pulling the dress up in the process and grabbed a breast. Helga shivered at the coldness her now naked skin was met with and she pushed against him. "Arnold…" she said and moved her fingers into his hair, which she knew he loved. "Y-Yeah…?" he breathed heavily and turned his head to look at her. "I know I'm being punished…" she said with a small smile. "But I want you inside me… _please_."

Arnold almost never heard Helga say 'please' unless it was said with seething sarcasm. He smirked at her, feeling a shiver travel down his spine at the way she was looking at him. "Since when did you start minding your P's and Q's?" he teased, but growled when he felt her hand play with his belt desperately. "Arnold…" she drawled pleadingly and her tongue licked his cheek. He groaned again and helped her open his belt. He could hear her sigh in happiness when she felt his naked flesh against her rather than the soft fur of the suit.

Arnold said Helga's name slowly before he pushed inside of her, burrowing his mouth in her hair to contain his voice. Helga almost drew blood from her lip as she bit on it, but sighed in relief once he was fully inside of her. The burn she felt from the core of her body spread all over her skin and she pushed back, signaling for him to start moving. He moved his hand up to hers, tangling their fingers as he started moving inside her. Helga moaned happily and then hissed in an attempt at keeping her voice down. _I should have thought this through._ She thought as she clenched around him._ There's no way I can keep quiet through this._

"H-Helga." Arnold said and she looked at him. "U-Uh-huh?" she answered, panting with each stroke she felt inside. "Promise me not to… pull this stunt again?" he asked with a smile and she panted in understand. "Y-Yeah… sorry." She apologized and moaned as she pushed back at him. She felt him bite down on her shoulder and she shivered at the pleasuring pain that shot through her from his teeth. Her hand went to his hip, pushing and pulling at it to guide him even though he didn't need it. Sex had become a second nature to them despite the awkward and clumsy first attempts they had in the beginning of their relationship.

Helga's nails started digging into the wall and she heard Arnold gasp in disbelief behind her. When she looked up, she could see a short trail of brown on the white wall and she gulped when she realized she had ripped the wallpaper off. "Crap…" she muttered, but didn't have it in her to truly feel sorry. Arnold wrapped his arms around Helga's whole body, trapping her arms in a hug. He continued to push against her and was shocked that she didn't complain about how much in charge he suddenly was. He knew she loved being in control and he loved that too, but this was an interesting change of pace; it made him feel bold.

Arnold grabbed Helga's hands and she let him put them on the table nearby. Her fingers clutched the green velvet tablecloth as she wondered when she started to like being dominated. Maybe she didn't and it was just because it was fun to see Arnold like this. She was unsure of what he was planning until he grabbed her thighs and moved for her to sit on the table. She jumped onto it easily, groaning in displeasure at the sudden emptiness she felt inside her. He kept his hands on her thighs as his tongue started licking her without warning and she was starting to see white.

"Arnold!" Helga gasped, but put her hand in front of her mouth to conceal her voice. She did her best to stay still, but Arnold's hands on her thighs did little to nothing to help her. All it did was add to the pleasure as his tongue lapped. "A-Arnold…" she whispered in a warning tone, knowing she was about to scream. Arnold didn't stop though, perhaps he hadn't heard her, but just kept going, encouraged by her moans.

"Mr. Shortman?"

Helga's eyes widened as she looked towards the door. Arnold pulled back before Helga jumped back as well. She sat down on her knees, crawled under the table and hid under the tablecloth. Arnold could see her head sticking put under the table, but then his head whipped up to see his boss standing in the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're in the middle of changing." He stated as Arnold thanked the lucky stars that the table was tall enough to hide his legs and hips. "Y-Yes, the mall is already empty and I wanted to make sure I could buy that present I've been planning to give my _girlfriend_!"

Arnold had keened the last word when he suddenly felt a warm and familiar tongue lick him. He looked down for a short moment, but long enough to see Helga grinning at him before enveloping his whole member in her mouth. He swallowed a groan and looked back at his boss who looked at him in oblivion. "I hope she'll like it. Here's your money." He said as he put a couple of bills on the table, Arnold knew and _felt_ that Helga was currently crouched under. "You did a splendid job, Mr. Shortman. You are welcome to work as Santa again next year. Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas." Arnold said with a smile before his boss closed the door behind him and Arnold sighed in relief. He could feel Helga giggle before she let go of him. "Are you trying to kill me?" he asked in horror as she stood up. "I fail to see what I'd benefit from that." She answered before licking his lips. He groaned at her ministrations before he lifted her off the ground and put her back on the table. She spread her legs eagerly and arched her back like a cat would once he was inside again.

In Arnold's fervor, it only took the both of them to reach climax within a minute and he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. He could hear Helga pant in his ear as they both came down from their high. "I love you…" he whispered and heard her panting a chuckle. "I love you too…" She said before grabbing his cheeks and pushing him up so she could look at him. "Merry Christmas, Arnold." She said with a smile so filled with love that he almost blushed. "Happy anniversary, Helga."

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's 2<strong>**nd**** note: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! And happy New Year's and yadda-yadda-yadda. I hope you enjoyed some Christmas smut; it was fun to write at least! xD**

**As always: feel more than welcome to draw some cover art for this! :3 heehee... C:**


End file.
